


No homo

by fandomsaf



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay, M/M, nohomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsaf/pseuds/fandomsaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder wants to make out with Jake but Jake isn't too sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No homo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a diffrent style of writing for me but I'm tired and I just wanted to write a small thing. I was rewatching glee season four and I realised how much potentional Jake and Ryder had. enjoy!

“Do you want to makeout dude?”  
“Wait what?”  
Jake looked at Ryder his eyes growing as the seconds passed by and his heartbeat increasing. Ryder looked dully into Jakes eyes as if it wasn’t a big deal.  
“I asked if you wanted to make out.”  
Jake laughed convincing himself Ryder was joking yet he didn’t even crack a smile.  
“Make out with you?”  
Ryder nodded shrugging slightly a smirk on his face. Jake wasn’t exactly sure of what to do. He wasn’t gay but Ryder was pretty hot the more he thought about it.  
“No no sorry dude I don’t suck dick.”  
Ryder laughed slightly and he looked to the floor grinning widely.  
“I’m not gay either man but that doesn’t mean that boys lips don’t taste nice.”  
Jake still refused wanting to fall through the floor. Ryder was obviously on something which he wasn’t aware off as he liked Marley didn’t he?  
“Come on man I chapsticked my lips today so they would taste nice.”  
“Dude… I’m with Marley remember.”  
“Let’s just call this an experiment then just so you can see how boy’s lips taste like. This doesn’t count if we add no homo afterwards.”  
“No homo?”  
“It’s like the break of a spell so it means nothing.”  
Ryder walked towards Jake and mumbled “Nothing.” Jake started to feel turned on and he moaned slightly knowing that Ryder was getting to him.  
He didn’t want to turn gay. Not that he had a problem with gays of course his friend Blaine was a proud gay he just liked girls and he didn’t want to risk that for a weird boy with a Justin Bieber haircut.  
“Nah I can’t do it okay I will feel terrible for Marley.”  
“Oh come on man how will she even find out? I’ve done it bunch of times with my old friends at my old school.”  
Jake spluttered slightly not quite believing him yet he wanted to feel what boys lips tasted like he always has especially since he had joined high school.  
“Are you sure it means nothing?”  
“One hundred percent positive.”  
Jake looked at Ryder for one more second then muttered “Fine.” Ryder grinned giddily like he was a child who just found out he was going to Disney land. Maybe this was Disney land for him.  
Ryder slowly stepped in and pressed his lips against Jakes which really caught him by surprise. Ryder’s lips slowly moved and Jakes lips after the shock caught up.  
Jake liked the feel of Ryder’s lips. He wasn’t really sure why but they tasted like cherry and hamburgers which sounds gross but it somehow worked. His lips were soft and warm which he wasn’t used too.  
Ryder slowly put a hand on Jakes face which was as warm as his lips which took him by surprise. Jake slowly dipped his tongue into Ryder’s mouth which Marley usually didn’t allow so it was a treat.  
Was it possible that he preferred Ryder’s lips to Marley’s? He didn’t like to think so.  
Ryder finally broke his lips from Jakes which made Jake winch as he instantly missed them. “No homo.” Ryder muttered grinning.  
“Yeah no homo.”  
It meant nothing.  
That didn’t stop them from doing it regularly.


End file.
